1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a plurality of functions and states (hereafter referred to as options), whose options can be set by an externally supplied voltage.
2. Background Art
A conventional semiconductor device has an option-setting portion composed of a plurality of pads disposed in electrically non-contacting state from an opening formed in a surface-protecting film, and options are set by whether or not the pads of the option-setting portions are short-circuited by stud bumps (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-135794 (pp. 1-4, FIGS. 1 to 3)).
Since a stud bump is formed on an interlayer insulating film having no surface-protecting film between pads, conventional semiconductor devices have a problem of the occurrence of cracks in interlayer insulating films that lowers a reliability of products. Since there are no surface-protecting films on the sides facing pads, conventional semiconductor devices also have a problem of pad peeling due to a tensile force that occurs when a wire is cut from a stud bump in the formation of the stud bump.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above-described problems, and to provide a semiconductor device wherein cracks of interlayer insulating films and pad peeling due to option setting are hard to occur.